<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whole by Yukie0109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840465">Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109'>Yukie0109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>【写在前面】<br/>我流赤花症：患了赤花症的人心脏里有植株生根发芽，喜欢的人靠近便会疼痛难忍，并且每晚会咳出一朵花。如果还继续与喜欢的人在一起则患者死亡，患者死后心爱的人也会心脏骤停死亡。可以只与喜欢的人保持距离，虽然不会死亡但是症状不会减轻。痊愈的方法是让喜欢的人憎恨自己。</p><p>我流花吐症：与赤花症症状大体相似只是情况相反。无法靠近喜欢的人便会疼痛难忍，痊愈的方法是心爱的人给予的两情相悦的吻。喜欢的人彻底离开自己患者死亡，但是对方不会受到影响。</p><p>上班摸鱼作，可能会有错字/逻辑混乱，但还是希望食用愉快</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【写在前面】<br/>我流赤花症：患了赤花症的人心脏里有植株生根发芽，喜欢的人靠近便会疼痛难忍，并且每晚会咳出一朵花。如果还继续与喜欢的人在一起则患者死亡，患者死后心爱的人也会心脏骤停死亡。可以只与喜欢的人保持距离，虽然不会死亡但是症状不会减轻。痊愈的方法是让喜欢的人憎恨自己。</p><p>我流花吐症：与赤花症症状大体相似只是情况相反。无法靠近喜欢的人便会疼痛难忍，痊愈的方法是心爱的人给予的两情相悦的吻。喜欢的人彻底离开自己患者死亡，但是对方不会受到影响。</p><p>上班摸鱼作，可能会有错字/逻辑混乱，但还是希望食用愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「求求你…别再用那样温柔的眼神看着我了…求你…我想一直站在你身边啊，我想活着陪着你啊英助哥…」</p><p>吕焕雄突然生病了，在这个又要备赛rtk又要筹备新mini专辑的紧要时刻。拍摄come back home mv的时候吕焕雄就觉得有些胸闷浑身无力，好在是战损妆效，看不出什么不妥。“可能是太累了有点发烧？”长期的练习生涯加上出道后的高强度行程，这种程度的身体不适已经不能引起吕焕雄的重视。更何况有人比吕焕雄自己更紧张自己的身体。</p><p>-“雄尼你是不是身体不舒服？要不要紧？”</p><p>-“没什么大不了的，可能就是太累了有点低烧”</p><p>-“我跟经纪人说一下今晚我留在你房间照顾你吧，我们雄宝宝这时候病倒了可怎么好啊”</p><p>本想拒绝的，但拒绝的话这位哥哥一定会摆出猫咪委屈巴巴表情攻击，最后还是会留下照顾自己，想想身体不舒服的时候享受一下哥哥温柔又体贴的照顾也不错。更何况水是刚刚好的温度，药被送到嘴边，有奖励乖乖吃药的糖还有温暖的怀抱与晚安吻，本以为会一夜好眠，然后明天便会好起来，可是太天真了，得知自己真实状况后的吕焕雄回想那晚安然享受金英助的温柔与爱的自己太天真了。</p><p>-“雄尼！雄尼！吕焕雄！吕焕雄你醒醒！我去喊经纪人我们去医院”</p><p>吕焕雄骤然升高的体温与无意识的呻吟让金英助在凌晨陡然惊醒。吕焕雄从未感受过这种钻心的疼痛，好像有什么东西扎进心脏然后在胸腔里肆意生长。突然喉间一阵陌生又令人作呕的甜腻感上涌，就这么咳出了第一朵花。面对这种情况除了震惊还是震惊，吕焕雄呆看着手心里这红红的一小朵...</p><p>-“焕雄，你还好吗？”</p><p>-“建熙啊...我...”</p><p>-“焕雄，你去搜索一下赤花症吧，之后如果需要我帮忙就来找我”</p><p>是玫瑰，无论什么时候看都是好漂亮的花。像他的英助哥一样漂亮，漂亮得令吕焕雄绝望。</p><p>-“雄尼！经纪人已经起来了，走我们去医院”</p><p>金英助的脸上是少有的慌乱，看着喜欢的人一步一步朝自己走过来，吕焕雄心里的绝望也一点一点加剧。真的是这样吗...李建熙没有骗人，naver也没有骗人，随着金英助的靠近胸腔内的刺痛越来越剧烈，等金英助站在吕焕雄面前的时候吕焕雄觉得自己已经痛得快要窒息了。</p><p>-“宝宝不要哭啊，我们去看医生，看完医生就会好了”</p><p>眼泪止不住，真的止不住。吕焕雄气自己为什么在金英助面前就这么脆弱。可是真的不甘心，还没跟金英助好好地表白，还没一起去海洋馆，还没一起站在拿一位的舞台上，还没…还有太多太多的事情没有一起做，太多太多的梦想没有一起实现。不能死，还不能死。</p><p>就当自己是自私吧，吕焕雄想，哪怕不能在一起，哪怕再也不能靠近金英助，哪怕要让金英助永远远离自己甚至恨自己。只要他还活着，还可以每天看见他，只要…对，只要还可以每天看见他。</p><p>「对不起…对不起英助哥，但是我要开始努力离开你了。」</p><p>医生只说是疲劳过度开了些药。从医院回来之后吕焕雄就开始刻意躲着金英助，能避开的互动都极力避开，缠上来的拥抱通通拒绝，休息的时候就跑去缠着孙东柱和金健学。毕竟是自己喜欢的人，还能忍心做出什么过分的举动呢？单单是看着被自己冷漠对待后金英助落寞的表情就已经足够让心痛了，有时候吕焕雄甚至分不清到底那种痛苦会更好过一点。</p><p>-“看来你做好决定了？”</p><p>-“建熙啊，我能拜托你多去陪陪他吗？”</p><p>-“当然可以，我很喜欢我们英助哥呢”</p><p>-“不过…你是怎么知道赤花症的？”</p><p>-“是啊，我是怎么知道的呢”</p><p>金英助的温柔是大家公认的，尤其是对自己。就算察觉到自己突然的冷漠会受伤，也只会默默地退到一边，什么都不会问。默默地维持好队友之间的关系，再通过李抒澔和金建学给予关心。好像能维持这样的平衡也不错，只是每天晚上吕焕雄还是会咳出玫瑰花，每当金英助靠近吕焕雄的心脏还是会突然绞痛。</p><p>不过好在日程的紧张让吕焕雄没什么多余的时间感受去疼痛。时间就这样走到了rtk的决赛。舞台上肾上腺素飙升的余韵夹杂着竟演完毕的如释重负，吕焕雄觉得折磨了自己这么多天的痛处也缓解了许多。可是还没等多享受一会儿这难得的放松，突然一阵钻心的疼痛激得吕焕雄差点站不稳，紧接着那再熟悉不过的气息和体温就贴了上来。金英助的怀抱那么温暖，可是那么疼，疼得吕焕雄分不清砸在地上的到底是汗还是眼泪。 上次被金英助拥抱是几天以前呢？吕焕雄不记得了。真的很想多在这个温暖的怀抱里待一会儿，可是...不可以啊</p><p>-“英助哥你好重，放开啦”</p><p>-“对不起…”</p><p>又来了，又是这种表情，又用这种哀伤又温柔的眼神说对不起。自从吕焕雄开始躲着金英助，被吕焕雄拒绝之后就金英助只会用这种眼神看着吕焕雄道歉然后看着吕焕雄走开。</p><p>「明知道会被拒绝，为什么还要靠近自己呢？」</p><p>李建熙跟李抒澔好像商量好要当护工似的一人顾着一个。录制dance cover影片的间隙李抒澔跟吕焕雄说了照片卡片的事。那本来就是看着金英助拍照之后吕焕雄下意识地就摆出了一样的pose。不过‘吕焕雄’...吗？从两个人认识到现在，‘宝宝’‘雄尼’什么的倒是听腻了，从金英助的口中出现‘吕焕雄’这三个字的时候还是屈指可数。吕焕雄不知道这算不算是金英助生气的表现，但是吕焕雄知道这是个进一步让金英助讨厌自己的机会。</p><p>-"今天拍照的时候我学了建学哥的rap sexy pose哈哈哈，是不是一模一样”</p><p>对着behind摄像机说完果然看见另一边一闪而过的红色身影，之后拍摄过程中金英助几乎都没有再靠近过吕焕雄。</p><p>晚上回到宿舍，吕焕雄取出藏在床下装着玫瑰花的小盒子，盒子里其实本来就是有玫瑰花的，有一些还是用漂亮的卡纸细心折好的。吕焕雄曾经打算每天放一朵，等到今年生日的时候就表白送给金英助，没想到现在放进去的居然是自己咳出来的玫瑰花，而这一盒玫瑰也永远不可能送出去了。</p><p>-“建熙啊，我有点后悔了。”</p><p>-“什么？”</p><p>-“与其这样活着伤害他，是不是还不如痛着好好在一起？哪怕最后我们两个人都要死掉...为什么偏偏是我呢？赤花症什么的...”</p><p>-“吕焕雄，你做不到的。如果你爱他，你做不到让他死，也做不到离开他”</p><p>“原来是这样，赤花症吗...”门外金英助放下了打算敲门的手，“因为这样雄尼才推开我的吗，太好了，雄尼还是喜欢我的就真是太好了”。转身回到房间，看着本打算换回去的吕焕雄落在车上的外套，金英助温柔地抚摸着内里标签上吕焕雄偷偷画上去的玫瑰图案，又像突然想到什么似的转身进了卫生间。镜子前的金英助手心里静静地躺着一朵鸢尾，又像是早就习惯了似的，金英助熟练地用纸包好，丢掉，回房间。</p><p>「可是吕焕雄，你知道吗？你推开我的时候，真的很像在对我乞求:could you please stay？</p><p>是这样吗？离开我你才能活下去... 可对于我来说... you are the antidote, you are my only hope」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【后记】</p><p>对这就是一个吕焕雄-赤花症，金英助-花吐症的故事。听得惯摇滚的小伙伴建议配合bgm: coldrain - stay </p><p>由于是上班摸鱼的作品，有任何错误/逻辑混乱，再次道歉。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>